A conventional structure of a display device using a liquid crystal display panel or a plasma display panel includes a glass panel, a middle frame and a rear cover so as to configurate a basic screen. The middle frame of the configurations is employed as a middle frame for arrangement of diverse circuits driving a display panel and connection between the glass panel and the rear cover. In contrast, the rear cover is employed to secure the whole rigidity of the display device and to efficiently emit the heat from the glass panel and the circuits outside. Also, the rear cover needs an additional function of defining a back exterior appearance of the display device.
Recently, many efforts are consistently under way to reduce thickness of a display device and there are attempts to simplify and improve the structure of the conventional display device. The decrease in the thickness of the display device results in continuous improvement of mechanical rigidity of the rear cover, development of materials and structure improvement for securing heat sink characteristics.
Especially, as an OLED display panel is used, the overall display panel can become dramatically thin. Such development of the display panel demands new materials and structures for providing sufficient rigidity while providing a thin rear surface panel supporting a back side of the display panel.